Vehicles such as aircraft often wirelessly communicate with other sources. During this wireless communication, security-critical information regarding the vehicle or the source may need to be communicated. It is important to ensure that this data is only wirelessly communicated between the intended vehicle and source to prevent unauthorized use of the data by hackers. In the past, hackers have attempted to eavesdrop on wireless communications between a vehicle and a source by forming an independent connection between the vehicle and the source without being detected.
A system and method is needed to ensure secure wireless communications between a vehicle and a source.